<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Агрессор by William_Justice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046438">Агрессор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Justice/pseuds/William_Justice'>William_Justice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Momswapped Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Beach City, Bullying, Drama, Evil Lars Barriga, F/M, Gen, Magical Realism, Memories, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Mentioned Sadie Miller (Steven Universe), Momswap AU, Momswapped AU, Musicians, OOC, Racism, Role Reversal, Rose Quartz is Not Pink Diamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Justice/pseuds/William_Justice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После победы над разведчиками Хоумворлда и спасения Бич-Сити Стивену предстоит столкнуться с новым врагом — самим собой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spinel/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Momswapped Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973803</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Агрессор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стивен не любил обедать в одиночестве: при всей любви к еде, её зачастую оказывалось слишком много для одного рта, да и тоскливо. С самого детства он уговаривал Ляпис и Яшму посидеть за столом с ним, делился порциями, хоть ему и говорили, что самоцветам не нужно питаться, и даже помог Перидот признать любовь к сладкому попкорну. Но годы шли, и семейных обедов становилось всё меньше. Ужины исчезли вовсе, а завтраки юноша готовил в надежде поделиться с Шерил (она же «Шпинель») на перемене. Поутру он появлялся перед школой. Всё как на пикнике: корзинка с едой, покрывало на двоих и уютное местечко под деревом посреди школьного двора, подальше от шумной столовой. Вместе ели, разговаривали о видеоиграх, смеялись. На длинные перерывы Стивен приносил ещё и акустическую гитару, но никогда не играл ничего всерьёз как на концертах. Когда Шпинель досталась старенькая портативная консоль с одним-единственным «Тетрисом», Юнивёрс не растерялся, на скорую руку подобрал аккорды и с нескрываемым ехидством сыграл главную тему из игры. В другой раз он раскопал дома слова глупой песни про «Печенье-кошку». Аккорды и кривляния не заставили себя ждать. Девочку это всегда веселило, порой до заливистого хохота. </p><p>      — Боже, Стиви, серьёзно, — отходя от очередного приступа смеха и утирая слёзы, говорила она. — Блин, ты просто обязан показать это ребятам. Сразу взбодрим репертуар. Публика с ума сойдёт.<br/>
— Не-е, считай, это эксклюзив, — с хитрой улыбкой подмигивал Стивен, воображая себя героем «Лагеря купидонов». — Только для тебя, ma chérie(1).<br/>
— Перестань, — локоть легонько касался его предплечья, — хватит каждый раз вгонять меня в краску!<br/>
— О-оу, ну ты же такая милая, когда краснеешь. В следующий раз обязательно напишу тебе балладу.<br/>
— Стиви-и-и!<br/>
Возмущение на глазах сменялось весельем, и уже через пару секунд совместный завтрак превращался в соревнование «кто кого перещекочет».</p><p>      Юнивёрс раз за разом проигрывал: против природной пластичности девочки не спасали даже силы самоцвета. Проворными длинными руками она огибала каждый его щит, пробивалась в каждый пузырь, прежде чем тот захлопнется, и ни разу не сетовала на жульничество. Шерил добивалась своей цели, несмотря ни на что, а Стивен не переставал восхищаться её упорством. Каждое поражение было поводом осознать, что он не ошибся, что она именно та, с кем он хотел бы жить как одно целое. </p><p>      Пятнадцать минут перемены протекали незаметно. Звонок возвращал обоих с небес на землю и зазывал обратно в кабинеты. Чтобы Стивен не скучал, Шпинель дарила ему быстрый поцелуй в щёчку и убегала, обещая позвонить вечером. Парень с улыбкой касался щеки, сидел ещё немного, любуясь природой, и только потом возвращался к делам. Так продолжалось день за днём, пока однажды он не нашёл в себе силы позвать её на пляжный кемпинг с ночёвкой. Остальное — история. </p><p>      История о том, как обычное свидание обернулось марш-броском через корабль пришельцев, желающих уничтожить Бич-Сити. </p><p>      После появления разведчиков Хоумворлда самоцветы не покидали нависший над городом крейсер, думали, куда его посадить, чтобы ничего не разрушить, и как быть с пленными аметистами. Работы в лучшем случае на два дня. Стивена эти дела нисколько не волновали. На следующее же утро после ночного вторжения он и не подумал возвращаться на борт: других дел по горло. Предстояло готовиться к концерту «Подозреваемых» и приводить в порядок потрёпанный после недавнего заезда Dondai Supremo. Но если с первым смогли подсобить папины друзья из Оушн-Тауна, то с репетицией сразу как-то не задалось. На дворе стояло третье воскресенье месяца, а значит очередь Стивена покупать пиццу на всех. «На пустой желудок не играть» — гласило правило, выдуманное им в день, когда группа появилась на свет. Никто и никогда не возражал: Бак и Сэйди поддерживали любую идею, объединяющую коллектив, а Сметана изображал безразличие —  делал вид, что слишком крут для фастфуда, но всегда ел вместе с остальными. </p><p>      В первом часу дня Юнивёрс появился в «У Дженни», выскреб из кармана последний полтинник на три большие пиццы и, перевязав коробки заранее заготовленным мотком верёвки, направился к гаражу дома семьи Миллеров. На улице с самого утра шёл дождь, поэтому Стивен, чтобы не намочить еду, проложил маршрут через районы, над которыми дрейфовал крейсер. Атмосфера не из приятных: кромешная тьма, завывание холодных ветров, жуткий металлический фюзеляж космического корабля над головой и раскаты грома вдали — фильм ужасов наяву. Юнивёрс был спокоен. Его учили не бояться монстров в темноте, ведь все настоящие монстры давно выползли на свет. Будь то Кластер, который Перидот и Яшма расщепили пару лет назад, или захватчики с Хоумворлда, никто не станет прятаться вечно. Всё тайное станет явным.</p><p>      Дом Миллеров расположился на границе со светлой зоной, где уже слышался шум дождя, куда попадали лучи дневного света. Поморщившись подобно вампиру, Стивен протёр уставшие от темноты глаза и подошёл к воротам гаража. К его удивлению, они были закрыты.<br/>
— Сэйди-миледи, — позвал парень и постучался. — Пиццу заказывали?<br/>
Тишина. Стивен задрал рукав и посмотрел на время. Час двадцать две — восемь минут до начала, но дом выглядел опустевшим: ни Сэйди, ни ребят, ни даже миссис Миллер, что постоянно приходила посмотреть на репетиции. Никого. Юнивёрс позвонил в дверь, постучал — без толку. Хотел было набрать номер, но потом вспомнил, что мобильник сгинул под водой пару дней назад. Да и от трансфлейтера проку нет. Люди ими не пользуются. </p><p>      «Не могли же они забыть. Все и сразу». </p><p>      Снова есть в одиночестве. Коробки с остывающей пиццей приземлились на крыльцо. Стивен открыл одну и, вздохнув, небрежно отломил кусок. Отрезать нечем, а сыр тянулся, как приклеенный, съезжая с ломтика вместе с грибами и нарезкой вегетарианского салями. Пришлось смять его, зажать содержимое меж теста и есть так. Потом ещё один. И ещё. Стивен так глубоко погрузился в мысли о срыве планов, что не заметил, как в одиночку справился с целой пиццей. Но удивляло не столько это, сколько непривычная лёгкость в животе, будто и не ел вовсе. Ладонь легла на мигающий сквозь одежду розовым кварц. Отчаяние сменилось недоумением. Самоцвет и раньше часто сиял сам по себе, иногда в наплыве эмоций подсвечивал органическую оболочку, произвольно создавал ударные поля вокруг кистей рук, но ещё ни разу не загорался и гас каждые две-три секунды. </p><p>      Юнивёрс робко задрал футболку и присмотрелся, но внезапный рёв мотора всполошил его: заставил моментально оправиться и обернуться. Перед домом Миллеров остановился хромированный красный хот-род. Оттопыренные колёса, вращающиеся диски со знаком доллара, торчащий как напоказ серебристый воздухозаборник, тонированные стёкла и громкая басс-система — только один балбес во всём Бич-Сити мог так выделываться. Нахмурив брови, Стивен застегнул куртку, чтобы сияния не было видно, и приготовился к худшему. </p><p>      — Йо, Старбой, чё в одиночку пиццу хомячишь? Делись давай! — с этими словами из окна вылетела пустая банка из-под апельсиновой газировки и, чуть не достав до цели, шлёпнулась в ноги.<br/>
Ларс Баррига. Редкостный пижон, бывший парень Сэйди и тот, про кого говорят «Хлебом не корми — дай докопаться на ровном месте». Задирать Стивена стало для него в своё время настоящим видом спорта, в котором он всегда занимал первые места. Смех со стороны и придирки к одежде от свиты из «крутых ребят» были мелочью по сравнению с плевками в кофе в «Биг Донате» или швырянием всё тех же тар из-под газировки в лицо. В детские годы Стивен старался ни с кем не конфликтовать. Даже если его били, он учился у мам прощению. Но чем старше мальчик становился, тем сильнее скопившаяся боль рвалась наружу. Непонимание с годами перерастало в обиду. Обида — в ненависть. </p><p>      Теперь же от одного голоса, властного, гнусавого, скрипели зубы и сжимались кулаки, а стоило Ларсу ступить одной ногой на тротуар, как Юнивёрс поднял банку и сам вышел навстречу. Идеально чистая с высоким воротом и свисающими через плечо золотыми цепями, светло-голубые рваные джинсы, брендовые зимние ботинки и идеально уложенный ирокез — как бы сильно Баррига ни пытался походить на неформалов из кино, каждый атрибут внешнего вида выдавал обыкновенного показушника. Жвачка, которую он постоянно держал во рту, только больше усугубляла его образ в глазах Стивена. </p><p>      — Слушай сюда, или ты лезешь обратно в свой драндулет, и я делаю вид, что тебя не видел, или...<br/>
— Или что? — прервал Ларс и дерзко ухмыльнулся. — Побьёшь меня? Позовёшь своих космических мамаш, чтобы они побили? Удачи, чё! Но потом не жалуйся, что вас депортируют на Альфу Центавра.<br/>
Банка в руке с противным хрустом медленно сминалась, но Стивен сдерживался. Поддаться на провокацию значит нажить проблем. Сначала с местной полицией, потом с Перидот и её нотациями. Последняя драка с Ларсом ничем хорошим не кончилась: в участке накричали, потом дома и даже Сэйди — та, за чьё разбитое сердце Юнивёрс пустил в ход кулаки — полночи возмущалась по телефону. «Зачем нужно было драться с этим придурком? Ты выше этого!» — её слова устаканились в голове и воспроизводились каждый раз, стоило пижону появиться поблизости.<br/>
— Ты меня позлить приехал или до сих пор не можешь оставить Сэйди в покое?<br/>
Ответом стал противный смех, переходящий едва ли не в писк.<br/>
— Ну ты даёшь, Старбой! — утерев слёзы, он резко переменился в лице. — Она хорошая девочка и не портит мне жизнь своим присутствием. В отличие от вас, ходячих булыжников. Я искал тебя. Сказать, чтоб вы убрали чёртову летающую тарелку из этого города и с этой планеты.<br/>
Он ткнул пальцем на крейсер, не отводя взгляд от Стивена. Самоцвет мигал всё чаще, всё яростнее. Куртка с трудом удерживала свет под одеждой.<br/>
— Это не наша «летающая тарелка», умник, — кварц держал гнев в узде из последних сил; кожа медленно розовела под воздействием камня. — Ах да, мы только что предотвратили разрушение города. Можешь не благодарить!<br/>
— Мне плевать, чья она, — Ларс схватил его за шиворот и притянул к себе. — Или к вечеру её тут не будет, или я расскажу офицеру Джонсону много интересных историй. Правдивых и не очень. Как думаешь, он разрешит тебе играть в группе с розовой подружкой после этого? </p><p>      Раскат грома. Банка смялась в алюминиевый блин. Куртка больше не могла сдерживать ненависть, накопившуюся в Стивене. Неконтролируемым лучом энергия самоцвета высвободилась одновременно с протяжным криком:<br/>
—<b>Заткни-и-ись!</b> — голос Юнивёрса сотряс всю округу и отразился эхом, словно в длинной пещере.<br/>
Всё вокруг действительно замолкло, замерло: капли дождя в светлой зоне, птицы над крышами домов в тёмной, двигатель хот-рода и радио, даже секундная стрелка на часах. Окаменел с нахальным выражением лица и Ларс — время остановилось, прежде чем он понял, что происходит. Стивен резко оттолкнул его от себя и, оскалившись, сжал запузыренный кулак. На розовом покрытии один за другим вырастали острые шипы, и уже через мгновение рука кварца обратилась в огромную булаву. </p><p>      Ларс рухнул на землю подобно манекену, в той же позе, что и стоял: его рука осталась полусогнутой, будто он всё ещё держал Стивена за шиворот, зрачки замерли, улыбка выражала прежнюю самонадеянность. Он верил, что преимущество всё ещё за ним. В глазах озлобленного кварца он выглядел таким беспомощным, таким жалким, что рука не поднималась. Да и что толку? Он всё равно не почувствует. </p><p>      «А Сэйди? Что она скажет?» — среди вороха безумных мыслей мелькнула единственная здравая, но тут же сгинула, затерялась среди всевозможных планов отмщения. </p><p>      Взгляд переметнулся на разукрашенный синими языками пламени кремовый хот-род. Чистый и блестящий, как с конвейера — один только хромированный корпус давал понять, как бережно обращается с ним хозяин. На долю секунды Юнивёрс замешкался — слишком хорошая машина для захолустья Делмарвы, достойная уличных гонок. Облегчённый корпус придаст дополнительные двадцать-тридцать миль в час, а с нитро-ускорителями она составила бы конкуренцию любимому Dondai Supremo. Просядет на крутом повороте, но кому угодно даст фору на прямой. Теки время своим чередом это мгновение могло стать решающим, однако у Стивена было всё время мира, чтобы подавить в себе колебания. Разрушительная розовая сущность оказалась сильнее автолюбителя. Последний голос совести утих. </p><p>      — Сэйди не узнает, — Стивен усмехнулся, запузырил второй кулак и, перешагнув через Ларса, направился к машине.  </p><p>      Первый удар пришёлся на дверь, затем ещё один в лобовое стекло, остальные — по обнажённому двигателю. Ни скрежета и стука искарёжненного металла, ни звона разлетающихся осколков, лишь крики разгневанного подростка разносились по застывшему во времени городку:<br/>
— Подонок, сволочь, мерзавец...<br/>
Из порозовевших глаз по розовым щекам текли такие же розовые слёзы. Чем яростнее Стивен колотил и агрессивнее скалился, тем тучнее становилась пелена перед глазами. Вскоре он уже не видел, что разбивает. </p><p>      Последний удар обеими руками-булавами сломал подвеску. Под собственной тяжестью изувеченный до неузнаваемости мотор беззвучно рухнул на асфальт. Передние колёса разъехались в разные стороны, а бампер потерял номерной знак среди обломков и мусора. Шипованные пузыри рассеялись сами по себе. Юнивёрс протёр глаза и, нахмурившись, осмотрел груду металлолома, в которую превратился хот-род. В глубине души он жалел. Не Ларса, машину — такой экземпляр пострадал. Теперь разве что Перидот смогла бы его отремонтировать за месяц-другой, да и прежним раритетный железный конь всё равно больше не станет. Большинство комплектующих для этой модели пропали из магазинов и автомастерских полвека назад. Стивену больно было смотреть на хот-род, но чувства пижона его нисколько не волновали.<br/>
— Будет знать, — фыркнул он и внезапно вновь услышал шум дождя.<br/>
Из недр двигателя заклубился чёрный дым, осколки звонко посыпались на исцарапанный хром кузова. В лицо ударил резкий порыв ветра. Время возобновило ход. </p><p>      Пронзительный крик, переходящий в фальцет, раздался за спиной кварца. Через мгновение Ларс уже кружился вокруг дымящихся обломков, словно оса над бутылкой газировки.<br/>
— Какого чёрта? Нет! Моя тачка! — не переставал орать он, глядя то на Стивена, то на обломки, пока не пришло осознание: — Ты... это ты сделал, Юнивёрс! Да я тебя...<br/>
Замах — и бездумный удар пришёлся прямиком в выросший из ниоткуда кинетический барьер, в двух сантиметрах от носа, но ответный гнев Ларса это не остановило: он попытался подобраться с другой стороны, запрыгнуть сверху, но тщетно — розовое силовое поле появлялось раньше, чем он успевал подумать. Розовый Стивен злорадствовал.<br/>
— Я ведь предупреждал тебя. Сам виноват, что не послушал, — очередной барьер под влиянием телекинеза сбил Ларса с ног, — а теперь исчезни, иначе будешь следующим.<br/>
— Я-я... Ты за это...<br/>
— «Заплатишь»? Ах, да. Если офицер Джонсон узнает об этом, — Розовый Стивен, ехидно улыбнувшись, провёл пальцем у горла, после чего уронил перед ним смятую банку, одной рукой подхватил две оставшиеся пиццы и зашагал прочь. Ларс остался сидеть у дымящихся обломков такой же разбитый и беспомощный, как и машина.</p><p>      Автомойке Грэга посчастливилось оказаться в светлой зоне и, несмотря на грозу, продолжала работу. Клиентов, правда, не предвиделось, но владелец не унывал и проводил индивидуальные уроки игры на гитаре прямо в фургоне. Прихоти погоды оказались не помехой: за одно только утро старший Юнивёрс принял двух человек. Пришла очередь третьего, но уже не человека. </p><p>      Когда капитанша-жемчужина и все аметисты с корабля Хоумворлда были успешно запузырены, Яшма поняла, что ей там больше нечего делать. В технике она не сильна, а о полезных находках позаботится Ляпис. Как обычно, без предупреждения, она вернулась в родной спортзал Кристального храма. После привычной двухчасовой тренировки у шкафчиков ей на глаза попалась оставленная Стивеном акустическая гитара. Любопытство взяло верх. Покрутив инструмент в руках и осмотрев со всех сторон, Яшма впервые за долгое время задумалась о его предназначении. На первый взгляд ничего особенного: деревянная обшивка с металлическими вкраплениями и никелевыми струнами, но великанша слышала о его скрытом потенциале. Такое нелепое, но в то же время могущественное оружие, способное в умелых руках завоёвывать сердца людей и камни самоцветов. Хитроумное устройство, которое могли придумать и сконструировать только земляне. В голове прочно засели навязчивые вопросы: «Что такого Роуз нашла в земной музыке? Почему посвятила ей остаток жизни?». Яшма постоянно слышала, как играют «Подозреваемые» на пляжных концертах, но ей ни разу не доводилось прочувствовать всю энергетику, сыграть самой. Благо, она знала человека, который может ответить на все вопросы. </p><p>      Когда дело касается музыки, в Бич-Сити нет равных мистеру Юнивёрсу. </p><p>      — Алмаз тебя дери, — от злости Яшма ударила по обшивке и отложила гитару в сторону, — у меня слишком большие руки. Не попадаю по струнам.<br/>
— С-смотри, ты слишком сжимаешь кисть, — пояснил Грэг и проиграл перебором коротенькую мелодию, — держи пальцы свободнее. Здесь не драка.<br/>
Яшма размяла кисть до хруста фаланг пальцев и попыталась ещё раз — без толку. Один только указательный попадал на две струны одновременно, отчего звуки выходили совсем другими: обрывистыми, глухими или, напротив, излишне звонкими и долгими. Вкупе с неправильной последовательностью аккордов знаменитая «Dust in the wind» группы Kansas в её исполнении больше отдавала экспериментальным панком, чем прогрессив-роком. Агрессия не помогала, становилось только хуже, но Яшма изо всех сил держала себя в руках. Сорваться значит потерять последнюю надежду на понимание. Мистера Юнивёрса через десятилетия может не стать, а загадка волшебного воздействия музыки будет мучить ещё тысячи лет. Да и какой-никакой прогресс был. За полчаса в фургоне Яшма железно уяснила: гитара — не двуручный меч; просто разозлившись как следует, не нанесёшь более мощный удар. Здесь подобно одноручному ценились точность и темп. </p><p>      — Погоди, у меня есть идея, — прервал очередную попытку Грэг и, нащупав на переднем сидении крохотный спичечный коробок, достал оттуда медиатор. — Вот! С этим будет легче.<br/>
— И что это за штука? — на выдохе спросила Яшма.<br/>
— Погляди, — Юнивёрс-старший зажал медиатор между большим и указательным пальцами, после чего повторил перебор.<br/>
Мелодия немного отличалась на слух, но структурно осталась прежней. Яшма внимательно следила за каждым движением рук Грэга, анализировала, время от времени повторяла.<br/>
— Теперь твоя очередь, — крошечный пластиковый треугольник лёг на ладонь великанши и через миг оказался зажат между огромными пальцами, коснулся струн.<br/>
Впервые у Яшмы получилось сыграть стройную мелодию. Медленно, не без огрехов, но в переборах наконец проявилась песня-первоисточник. Грэг застыл в улыбке. Ему не верилось, что даже суровая воительница, вроде Яшмы, способна уловить ритм, почувствовать и понять музыку. Но счастье длилось недолго...</p><p>      Стук в двери фургона застал обоих врасплох. Три быстрых и тяжёлых удара кулаком напугали музыканта — так напористо к нему стучались только коллекторы и правообладатели лет двадцать назад. Грэг со стонами забился в угол, схватил с переднего сиденья клетчатый плед и накрылся им, оставив Яшму в недоумении.<br/>
— Если спросят, я переехал в Канаду! — проскулил он прежде чем замереть и затаить дыхание.<br/>
Удары повторились, на этот раз с большим интервалом. Яшма недовольно пробубнила что-то себе под нос и, по привычке сжав кулак, открыла дверь.<br/>
— Да кого там принесло в такую... Стивен?! — она не сразу узнала мускулистого молодого человека с коробками пиццы на могучем плече.<br/>
Его кудрявые чёрные волосы промокли под дождём, склеились и опустились на лоб, закрывая сияющие, как две лампочки, розовые глаза. Тот же яркий, неественный цвет источала и кожа. Вдоль щёк и на подбородке образовался ровный слой щетины. Если б не знакомые черты лица и куртка, великанша не узнала бы его.<br/>
— Ну да, я, — парень усмехнулся, — ты словно привидение увидела. Это мне нужно удивляться: ты не так часто зависаешь в фургоне.<br/>
Он положил пиццу перед входом и, откинувшись на одну из подушек, спросил:<br/>
— Отец тут?<br/>
— Я здесь, Стью-болл. Просто... оу! — едва увидев «обновлённого» сына, Грэг потерял дар речи.<br/>
— Что вы на меня так смотрите? — недоумевал Розовый Стивен. — Я принёс вам еды. Мы наконец можем пообедать вместе. Что не так?<br/>
— Ты себя в зеркало видел? За ночь на пять лет вымахал, — решила не церемониться Яшма.<br/>
— При чём здесь вообще мой внешний вид? — младший Юнивёрс начал выходить из себя. — Со мной всё, блин, в порядке! Спасибо, что спросили. Теперь мы можем поесть?<br/>
— Стивен, ты светишься, — не успокаивалась Яшма, — а это плохой знак. Пойми, тебе нужна помощь. </p><p>      Она прекрасно помнила, как это проявлялось у Роуз Кварц и сколько самоцветов с обеих сторон пострадало из-за этого. «Перманентное свечение — признак дефекта кварца» — повторяла Перидот, но Яшма отказывалась считать свою военачальницу дефектной. Роуз часто выходила из себя в дни войны: гневалась на власть Алмазов, на неэффективность линий обороны, могла даже пуфнуть подчинённого за мелкие провинности, а потом вернуть своим магическим поцелуем. Она обладала силами исцеления и разрушения — двумя противоположностями, — сохраняла баланс. Её любили и ненавидели. Боялись и уважали. Но с тех пор как война закончилась, Роуз больше не светилась. Злость сменили постоянные упражнения, дыхательная гимнастика и помощь местным племенам. Баланс пал в сторону добра, и всем хотелось верить, что так будет всегда. Вот только Стивен — не Роуз и ничего не знал о балансе. Он высвободил сдерживаемую тысячелетиями розовую сущность. </p><p>      — Ты зря беспокоишься, — глядя исподлобья, пробурчал он.<br/>
— Я вызову Перидот. Она тебя осмотрит и... — Яшма потянулась за трансфлейтером, но Розовый Стивен в мгновение ока перехватил её руку и сжал изо всех сил.<br/>
— Почему ты не можешь послушать меня хоть раз? Ты только и делаешь, что указываешь мне! Когда мы в последний раз были семьёй? Когда завтракали или обедали вместе? Я устал от этого безразличия, Яшма. Я устал от тебя.<br/>
По красно-оранжевой руке медленно поползли светящиеся трещины, небольшие разломы. Зубы сжались — терпеть острую боль казалось пыткой даже для Яшмы. Но она не могла оттолкнуть Стивена. Не снова. От увиденного очнулся до смерти напуганный Грэг:<br/>
— Стивен, отпусти! Ей же больно, — но тот и ухом не повёл, продолжая гнуть свою линию.<br/>
— А помнишь Шпинель? Помнишь, что ты нам сказала, когда мы слились в Морганит? — новое сжатие образовало длинную поперечную трещину от локтя до самого плеча. — Ты назвала наш выбор недопустимым.<br/>
— Она... з-знает, — процедила воительница, — ч-что... я была... неправа. </p><p>      Новый раскат грома. Новые разломы. Рука Яшмы медленно разваливалась на глазах.<br/>
— Очень трогательно, но это ложь. Почему я должен тебе верить после... — Юнивёрс хотел было ухватиться ещё сильнее, но вдруг его окликнули:<br/>
— Стиви! — тоненький женский голосок заставил ослабить хватку и обернуться.<br/>
— Шерил? Как ты... Что ты здесь делаешь?<br/>
Девочка стояла у дверей, мокрая и напуганная. Она дрожала не то от холода, не то от увиденного, но дар речи не потеряла:<br/>
— Она не врёт, отпусти её, пожалуйста, — попросила она.<br/>
Этих шести слов хватило, чтобы кварц разжал руку и начал медленно гаснуть, оседая на пол фургона. Грэг тут же ринулся к Яшме с аптечкой, но та жестом отказалась — телесные повреждения самоцветов не залечить человеческой медициной.<br/>
— Когда репетицию отменили из-за вторжения, я позвонила тебе, но телефон был выключен. Я... я пошла искать тебя и встретила Ларса, поэтому... знаю про машину, — робко продолжила Шерил. — Я не хотела верить, поэтому пошла искать тебя. Но он говорил, что ты странно светился и...<br/>
Пазл в голове складывался. Осознание вызвало стыд, подбавляющий розовую сущность.<br/>
— Да, я разбил её, — полушёпотом ответил Стивен и поднял взгляд на Яшму, — потому что он оскорблял нас, самоцветов. Он должен был ответить за свои слова.<br/>
— Стью-болл, не следует отвечать агрессией на агрессию, — Грэг пододвинулся ближе и приобнял приходящего в норму сына, — ты не Ларс. Не уподобляйся ему.<br/>
— Что мне оставалось делать? Терпеть издевательства?<br/>
— Воин защищает честь, а агрессор ищет драки, — повторила Яшма слова, которые когда-то сказала ей Роуз. </p><p>      Изначальный облик Стивена возвращался: щетина пропала, мышцы втянулись, глаза больше не сияли розовым. Парень встал на ноги и подошёл к Яшме. Его руки аккуратно приподняли поражённую область.<br/>
— Прости за всё, что наговорил. И не только, — его губы коснулись трещин, и те в момент затянулись. Боль сошла на нет. —  Ты права, нужно вызвать Перидот.<br/>
— Не так быстро, парень, — Яшма улыбнулась и похлопала по коробкам, — сперва нам нужно наверстать упущенное. Шпинель, Грэг, присоединяйтесь.<br/>
— Она, наверное, уже остыла, — усмехнулся Стивен, однако щелчок микроволновки, которую отец каким-то образом умудрился подключить к фургону, убедил, что этот совместный обед точно не накроется медным тазом. Впервые за долгое время. </p><p>Да и когда теперь будут деньги на пиццу? Все наличные уйдут на возмещение Ларсу за автомобиль.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(1) (фр.) Моя дорогая.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>